


Boogie time is Lucifer Time!

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aww, Disney, F/M, Family, Interrogation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: You are in big trouble. You are going to talk or else and I mean or else.





	Boogie time is Lucifer Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer sat there staring across the table at the suspect who just seemed to stare right back at him. "What did you think you were doing when you did that earlier?" He sighed when he got no answers from the suspect who just stared back at him. "Your turn."

"I'm sure your a really nice person. But we just need to know why you did that earlier today. Then your free to go about the rest of your day as a free person is that clear?" Trixie said trying to sweet talk the suspect into giving them the answers they needed.

They didn't seem to be getting anywhere with the person.

Trixie looked at Lucifer. "I think its time don't you?" She asked looking up at him cutely.

Lucifer looked at the suspect sternly and nodded his head slightly. "Right." He said simply before he started to sing. "OOGIE BOOGIE:  
Well, well, well, what have we here?  
Sandy Claws, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared  
So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha  
You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
This can't be the right guy  
He's ancient, he's ugly  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first  
When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Boogie Man  
And if you aren't shakin'  
Then there's something very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time now  
That you hear the boogie song, ohhh  
THREE BATS:  
Ohhh  
OOGIE BOOGIE:  
Ohhh  
SEVEN LIZARDS:  
Ohhh  
OOGIE BOOGIE:  
Ohhh  
SEVEN LIZARDS:  
Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man  
OOGIE BOOGIE:  
Well if I'm feelin' antsy  
And there's nothin' much to do  
I might just cook a special batch  
Of snake and spider stew  
And don't ya know the one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice  
THREE SKELETONS:  
Ohhh  
OOGIE BOOGIE:  
Oh, yeah  
Ohhh  
OOGIE BOOGIE:  
Ohhh  
THREE BATS:  
Ohhh  
OOGIE BOOGIE AND THREE SKELETONS:  
Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man  
SANTA:  
Release me now  
Or you must face the dire consequences  
The children are expecting me  
So please, come to your senses  
OOGIE BOOGIE:  
You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this fella up  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff  
SANTA:  
What are you going to do?  
OOGIE BOOGIE:  
I'm gonna do the best I can  
Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
Although I don't play fair  
It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
Now that'd be just fine  
SANTA:  
Release me fast or you will have to  
answer for this heinous act  
OOGIE BOOGIE:  
Oh, brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie  
And you ain't going nowhere." Lucifer said as he kept his eyes steely and human looking as he stared back at the person.

The suspect cooed at them and stuck her little fist in the air and waved it about.

Chloe walked in holding another one on her hip as she looked at the three and shook her head slightly. "Lucifer are you interrogating our daughter with the Oogie Boogie song?"

Lucifer picked up his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "What it was Trixie's idea. Besides Lucy took it as a little champ unlike her sister or little brother who is?"

Chloe groaned before she turned and walked off quickly and came back now carrying two small little babies in her arms. One was dressed in a frilly pink dress with a little pink bow in her hair. While the little boy was dressed like a little pale blue sailor. "Well, Violet and Jon love Disney as much as their big sister does just not the dark songs."

Lucifer snuggled Lucy as he walked over and kissed his other daughter and son of there little heads. Before he kissed Chloe on her lips to speak to her. "True Lucy is very much like my darker half unlike our other little angel's." It seemed since shortly after birth and they brought home the triplets that Lucy took after his devil side from the get-go. While the other two took after there father's former more angelic side. Though all three had wings that were slowly coming in and they hadn't thankfully figured out how to use them yet. "But we both know our girls are going to be daddy's little girls. And our son will take after his beautiful and sexy mommy."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Good cover." She looked at Trixie. "Let us go get these three little ones fed and I will finish off making the pancakes." She said walking out with Violet and Jon in her arms.

Trixie followed after her mom.

Lucifer looked down at Lucy and smiled softly. "Come on my little imp we better go feed your other little imp siblings before all three of you turn into cranky little demon's." He chuckled as he walked out carrying his daughter in his arms.

Lucy looked over her daddy's arm as her eyes flashed red for a moment. Before she got carried out of the nursey.

THE END!


End file.
